Royal Love
by annarschultz
Summary: This story starts after Princess Diaries 2 and focuses on the relationship of Mia and Nicholas. Queen Clarisse and Joe are also major characters, since they live in Genovia with Mia. Please follow and comment so I can see what you guys like and don't like about my story.
1. Chapter 1

It is already 3 months after my coronation ceremony and my schedule has been crazy since then! Grandma and Joe went on their honeymoon after my coronation and got back a few weeks ago. I am still not used to them being married, but that takes time.

Nicholas and I have been dating since a couple weeks before my coronation. Everything has been going well with us and he moved to the castle the week after my coronation.

Tonight, I have my first ball to coordinate as Queen. Grandma has helped me a little, since she loves planning parties. It is a spring themed ball and around 60 people will be there.

All of a sudden, I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I say. Nicholas enters wearing his suit for the ball and he looks incredibly handsome. "Oh, hey Babe." I say as he enters my bedroom. "Are you going to get ready for the ball?"

"Well, I was about to, but then you came in." I respond with a smirk.

He laughs and puts his arms around my waist. "Don't let me get in your way then." He kisses my cheek and goes to sit in my sitting room.

I go to my closet to get my ball gown for tonight. It is white with pink and blue flowers on it. Nicholas got it for me for our 3 month anniversary.

Once I get my dress and jewelry on, I go open the door to the sitting room to show Nicholas. "What do you think?"

His eyes light up as I enter. "You look absolutely stunning." Nicholas stands up to see my outfit clearly.

I go into my bathroom to fix my hair, since Paolo only does special events. Nick follows me to my bathroom and hugs me from behind. "I am going to see if everything for the ball is ready. Don't take too long up here!"

I roll my eyes playfully, since he is always worrying about me. "Bye Nick."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After I leave Mia's room, I rush to Queen Clarisse's suite and knock on her door. "Come in." Her Majesty answers.

"Hello Nicholas. Is everything okay?"

She and Joe are both in their suite getting ready.

"Oh, yes. Everything is great."

"Why have you come to see me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you both a question."

"Let's sit down." Joe motions to a couch in their room and all three of us sit down.

"I want to ask you for your permission to ask Mia to marry me."

Their faces change to a happier look, as they were expecting something like this.

"Are you sure that you want to marry Mia?" Joe asks sternly.

"I haven't been more sure of anything ever." I reply.

"You know that being married to a queen is going to be hard. You need to be supportive of Mia." Queen Clarisse adds in.

"Are you going to take good care of her?" Joe asks.

"Of course. I will try my best to take care of her." I am on the edge of my seat wondering what the answer will be.

"You have our permission." They reply and smile.

I am immediately delighted, since they both gave me permission to marry Mia. "Thank you so much! This is the best day of my life." I stand up and give them both a hug.

"Do you want to see the ring?" I ask with a smile beaming on my face.

"Of course." Queen Clarisse answers.

I reach into my pocket and get out a small black box with the ring. I open it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a ring of smaller diamonds around it.

"That is a beautiful ring." The Queen beams with joy.

"Nice choice." Joe gives me a pat on the back, knowing he isn't big on showing too much emotion.

"If you don't mind, I am going to go check on the ball, so Mia doesn't get suspicious." Putting the ring back into my pocket, I leave Clarisse and Joe's suite.


	2. Chapter 2

I sneak down the hall so Mia does not know that I am not downstairs preparing. Trying to hold back the huge smile on my face, I enter the ballroom.

All of the flowers and decorations are in place and the food is being cooked at the moment. Everything is going smoothly and the guests should start arriving any minute.

"This is the night you are going to ask the love of your life to marry me." I say in my head. We just started an official relationship about 3 months ago, but I think we are ready.

Ten minutes later, most of the guests have arrived and waiting in the ballroom. Mia is about to enter the ball, so I am extremely anxious.

The royal announcer clears his throat and hits his pole on the ground. "Announcing Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Queen of Genovia. The doors open and Mia walks out. She looks amazing with the dress that I got her for our anniversary.

She walks up to me. "You look so handsome Nicholas."

"You look amazing yourself." I reply, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Queen Clarisse comes over to us. "Everyone is moving into the dining room now, if you would like to join us."

I whisper into Mia's ear, "We can finish later." She looks back at me and smiles.

I start greeting the members of Parliament and lead them into the dining room. I am trying to make a good impression on them, since a few of them are still against Mia not being married.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After getting ready for Mia's first official ball, I walk down into the ballroom waiting for her to enter. Nicholas is standing close to the stairs waiting anxiously for Mia.

Earlier today, Nicholas asked me and Joseph if he could marry Mia. I have to admit that we were expecting it, since I can tell they are both in love.

I am so happy that Mia has found love, since she has gotten into so much trouble for it. She convinced Parliament to abolish the marriage law, so she didn't have to have an arranged marriage.

I am also thankful that I am not Queen anymore, so I can be married to Joseph. We have been very fond of each other for many years, but now, we can show it in public.

The royal announcer hits his pole on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Announcing Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Queen of Genovia."

The doors open and Mia walks out, like I taught her. I can't believe that she is Queen and hopefully going to be engaged by the end of the night.

Joseph comes up behind me. "I remember when you were at your first ball. You were absolutely beautiful."

I blush a little, but I try to keep myself composed.

The guests start moving into the dining room to eat. I walk over to get Mia and Nicholas, since they are supposed to be hosting the event.

"Everyone is moving into the dining room now, if you would like to join us." They stop looking at each other and start guiding guests into the dining room.

This ball is a relatively small one, since Mia didn't want to have too much pressure on her. Prime Minister Motaz and his wife are seated next to me and Joseph with Mia at the head of the table.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Nicholas leaves my suite to check on the ball, I finish my hair and makeup and wait to enter the ball. I am a little bit nervous, since this is my first ball, but my grandma and Nicholas have been doing so much to help me. I put my hair into a braided updo and I do a nighttime look for my makeup.

I hear a knock on the door and check my watch. It says 6:25, so I assume that it is Charlotte reminding me that I have to leave. I do some last minute changes to my outfit and leave to enter the ball.

"Hey Charlotte." She is standing outside my room and we start walking over to the ballroom.

"Hello Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Mia when we are in private." I don't like being called Your Majesty by my friends and family.

"Of course, Mia. Are you nervous at all?"

"Just a little, but my grandma has helped me a lot with the preparations."

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't sweat it Mia."

"Thank you Charlotte." I give her a hug and wait outside the door of the ballroom.

I hear the royal announcer hit his pole on the ground. "Announcing Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Rinaldi Queen of Genovia." The door open in front of me and I can see my grandma and Joe, Prime Minister Motaz, the members of Parliament and most importantly, Nicholas.

There is only around 60 people there and they are all either close friends of mine or members of the government.

I walk down the stairs as my grandma told me to, and Nicholas is standing right in front of me.

"You look so handsome Nicholas."

"You look amazing yourself." He gives me a kiss on the cheek, since there are a lot of people watching us, including my grandma and Joe.

My grandma comes over and tells us to guide the guests over to the dining room.

Nicholas whispers into my ear. "We can finish later."

I blush a little and follow my grandma into the dining room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner goes by smoothly, since all of the waiters and chefs are used to cooking for these things.

All throughout the dinner, Nicholas and I are holding hands since this is a big night for me. The members of Parliament are still a little indifferent about the marriage law.

I am so happy to leave the dining room and decompress from the dinner. I mostly dance with Nicholas and the members of Parliament, since it is expected.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

During the dinner, Mia is getting more nervous so I try to comfort her by holding her hand. Everyone in Parliament is still critical of Mia and not marrying Andrew.

I can tell that she is ready to go back to the ballroom and dance. She has to dance with everyone in Parliament to show that the government is unified, which I don't really understand.

Around 7:30, I start to realize that the sun is starting to set. This is the perfect time to take Mia for a walk in the gardens. I also reach into my jacket pocket to make sure that the ring is still there.

I walk up to Mia, trying to act natural. "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

"Of course, I would love any excuse to leave this ball right now."

Her response makes me laugh a little bit. "I thought that you might need some fresh air."

Mia puts her arm in my arm and we walk outside towards the gardens. At this hour, I am pretty sure the press are more concerned with what is happening in the ballroom than the gardens. I don't want this to be shared with the public before we tell our family.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

While I was not dancing with anyone, Nicholas walks up to me. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Of course, I would love any excuse to leave this ball right now." Everyone here is judging me based off what I am doing and being in there makes me stress.

He replies, "I thought that you would need some fresh air."

I put my arm in his arm and we walk off out the side doors and into the gardens.

"I don't know how my grandma put up with having those parties all the time. No wonder she wanted me to be Queen." I put my arm around Nicholas' back and he puts his around my back.

"Everyone is still trying to get to know you, but when they do, they are going to love you. I come from personal experience."

"I sure hope so, that way I can enjoy going to these events every month."

"They will love you as much as I do."

"How much is that?" I ask playfully.

"I'll show you. Turn around." He takes my shoulders and turns me away from him. "No peeking."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After I turn Mia around, my heart starts pounding in my chest, because I am so nervous.

I open my jacket and get the ring box out of the inside pocket. Putting the ring in my hand, I get down on one knee to propose.

I also hired a photographer to get some pictures of the moment, so it can be special.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a few seconds, Nicholas clears his throat, signaling to me to turn around. I slowly turn around to see him down on one knee with a ring in his hand. I start crying immediately and put a hand on my mouth out of shock.

"Amelia Thermopolis, I have loved you since the day that we met, but never thought that we could be married due to the law. When you stood up for what you believed in, it made me fall even more in love with you, since we could be together. These last 6 months getting to know you have been the best of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

After his proposal, I do not hesitate at all. "Yes!"

Nicholas gets up and hugs me while I cry tears of joy. "This has been the best day of my life." He puts both of his arms around me and we kiss. I break it up for a second. "Do I have to put on the ring or can you do it?"

"Oh, I can do it." He takes my hand in his and slides the engagement ring on my ring finger. Somehow, it feels like it belongs there. "The ring is gorgeous Nick! I absolutely love it." I give him one final hug.

"Do you want to go back inside and tell everyone?"

"No, not yet. I want to cherish this moment for a little longer."

Nicholas smiles and picks me up into his arms. We go into a different entrance, so most of the security people and the guests don't find out yet.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Mia turns around, she looks immediately surprised and starts to cry. I start making my proposal, since I want it to be perfect.

"Amelia Thermopolis, I have loved you since the day that we met, but never thought that we could be married due to the law. When you stood up for what you believed in, it made me fall even more in love with you, since we could be together. These last 6 months getting to know you have been the best of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mia is still crying and grabs my free hand. "Yes!"

I get up and she gives me a hug. I am so relieved that she said yes. Hopefully, we won't have to wait that long until we can be married. "This is the best day of my life." I say extremely happy. I put both of my arms around her tightly and we kiss passionately. She breaks the kiss for a moment.

"Do I have to put on the ring or can you do it?"

I totally forgot about the ring. "Oh, I can do it." I take her hand and slide the ring on her finger carefully. "The ring is gorgeous Nick! I absolutely love it."

She hugs me and I ask, "Do you want to go back inside and tell everyone?"

"No, not yet. I want to cherish this moment for a little longer."

I pick her up and carry her to a different entrance, so nobody sees us.

Unfortunately, Shades and Charlotte are standing in the hallway, since they are supposed to keep track of us.

"Hello Mia and Nicholas."

At first, I don't realize that they are right in front of us.

"Well, from now on, I am going to be called Mrs. Deveraux."

They are a little confused. "Congratulations." Shades says.

"Congrats." Charlotte looks very excited.

Nicholas and I both realize that we are not alone. "Oh. We didn't see you there."

"Were we interrupting anything?" They both look a little embarrassed.

"No, we probably should get back to the ball." Nicholas replies and puts me on the ground.

As if they knew we were coming, Grandma and Joe are waiting for us at the door to the ballroom. "Where have you been?" Grandma asks us.

"We went for a walk in the gardens. I don't think we were gone for that long." I look down at Nicholas' watch.

"You can't just walk off like that, unless it is important." Joe adds.

"This was important." Nicholas chimes in.

"Why was it that important?"

"Nicholas proposed." I say in a quiet voice.

"Oh well, congratulations." I can start to tell that Grandma and Joe already knew.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" Nicholas asks.

"It would be the right thing to do before the press starts making rumors." I add.

"It is your decision." Joe replies.

"We might as well tell everyone while they are here." It would be better for everyone to hear it from us.

"You can go to the balcony and make the announcement."

"I'm so excited." My face lights up like a little girl.

"We are so proud of you." Joe gives me a hug and shakes Nicholas' hand. Grandma also hugs us both.

Grandma and Joe go back into the ballroom and we walk up the stairs towards the balcony. The guards open the doors and we stand there waiting for the royal announcer to get everyone's attention.

"Announcing Queen Amelia and Lord Nicholas." He hits his pole on the ground.

"Hello everyone." I start off. "Sorry for interrupting anything. We just want to make an announcement."

The whispering voices start to quiet down.

"As of about 15 minutes ago, we are officially engaged." Nicholas announces with a huge smile on his face.

The talking and whispering starts again and we exit from the balcony, down the stairs.

Prime Minister Motaz and his wife come up to us immediately. "Congratulations, you two." He gives me a hug and shakes Nicholas' hand.

For the rest of the ball, we are congratulated and exchange hugs with everyone. Even some of the less enthusiastic ones congratulate us.


	4. Chapter 4

Right after everyone starts to leave, I take Mia's hand and we run up to her suite. No one bothers stopping us, since we hardly have any alone time together. "Let's finish what we started earlier." I say as I pick Mia up and the guards open the doors.

"I am going to get out of this dress." Mia says and she goes to change in the bathroom.

I start taking my tux off, so I am only wearing a tshirt and boxers. A few minutes later, Mia comes out of the bathroom wearing a robe. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, knowing she has strict rules on sex.

"I am positive." She sits down on her bed and the maids undid it so we could sleep.

We start by kissing passionately. She combs her fingers through my hair and I put my hands on her back. She starts by taking my shirt and boxers off and tossing them off of the bed. I try to untie her robe in the back, and slip it off of her arms. Underneath, she is wearing black lingerie. She doesn't like wearing it, but she wears it for me.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." I whisper.

"No, I want to do this." As far as I know, she hasn't had sex before, so she wants this to be special.

She starts kissing me again and traces all of the muscles on my chest, familiarizing herself.

"Babe, I'm ready." Mia whispers in my ear.

"You want to do this?" I follow.

"You heard me." She smirks as if to tell me to go ahead.

I slip off her lingerie carefully and place it on the floor. She looks absolutely beautiful. I try to be careful, so I don't hurt her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I feel Nicholas enter me carefully. All of the sudden, I feel a rush of warmth in my body, knowing I am safe.

Nicholas finishes after a little while and exits. I start to feel sleepy and get under all of the covers. He spoons me, providing me with warmth. "I love you so much Mia."

"I love you too." I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I wake up before Mia does. Trying not to wake her up, I get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I decide to go into the kitchen and make Mia breakfast in bed.

I walk into the quiet kitchen and start getting out a skillet to make an omelet. While I am cooking, I hear someone walking towards the kitchen. When I turn towards the doorway, I see Queen Clarisse.

"Good morning Your Majesty."

"Hello Nicholas. What are you making?"

"An omelet for Mia."

"Is she still asleep?"

"I believe so."

"I am so happy for you two. Obviously Mia is as well."

"Thank you. I can't wait to be married to her."

"You will have to be her rock, because she will have so much stuff going on after you both are married."

"I love her so much. I would rather help her get through a tough time, than live without her."

I put my finished omelet on a plate and get a glass of orange juice, since it is her favorite. I also grab a tray to carry the food up to her suite.

Charlotte walks into the room. "Good morning!"

I smile to her as I carry the tray out of the kitchen up to Mia. "Is everything alright Nicholas?" Charlotte asks.

"She couldn't be better, actually." I reply, trying not to make it obvious that we had sex last night.

They both follow me upstairs to wake Mia up. The guards open the door quietly. I bring in the tray and place it on her bedside table. Queen Clarisse and Charlotte wait outside the room.

I rub Mia's arm to wake her up. "Mia, it is time to wake up."

She stretches and opens her eyes. "Why are you dressed?"

"I made you breakfast." I point to the tray on her bedside table.

"You didn't have to do that." She kisses me as a

thank you.

"You might want to get dressed. Just so you know, we have company."

Mia gets out of the bed and puts on some jeans and a shirt.

As if they were summoned, Queen Clarisse and Charlotte walk in.

"Hello Grandma and Charlotte." Mia waves.

Queen Clarisse walk up to Mia. "Good morning, Mia."

"Good morning."

"Don't we need to start planning a wedding?" Charlotte walks up.

"I almost forgot!" Mia laughs.

"You need to announce it again to the people."

"They do probably want to know." I chime in.

"How about we do it at noon?" Queen Clarisse asks all of us.

"That sounds good. It should only take us two hours to set up." Charlotte starts writing on her clipboard all of the things we are saying.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Downstairs, Grandma and Charlotte are planning the announcement, since it is in about 30 minutes. I look out of my window and see many Genovians waiting for the announcement already.

I decide to wear a blue blouse with some white jeans, since it the spring.

Charlotte knocks on my door. "Your Majesty, we are set up for you to come downstairs."

"Oh, I'm on my way Charlotte."

I get my purse and walk down to the outdoor balcony. "Nicholas is there waiting for me."

Grandma gives me a hug. "Second time's the charm right?"

I laugh a little bit. "This one is it."

"Are you ready for this?" Nicholas holds his arm out for me to take it as the ceremony starts.

"More ready than ever." I take his arm just as the royal announcer starts talking.

"Announcing the royal engagement of Her Majesty Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi and Lord Nicholas Deveraux."

We walk outside arm in arm and the crowd starts cheering. I wave to the crowd remembering that I used to be one of them.

We are only on the balcony for a minute, since we only had to announce our engagement.


	6. Chapter 6

After about 6 months of planning and preparing, today is the day that I am going to marry Nicholas! My mom, Helen, has been in Genovia to help us plan for about 3 months. She brought Trevor with her, but my stepfather Patrick had to stay in the states to teach until last month.

It seems like this day has taken forever to get here, so I am so excited!

I wake up at 8:00 since I have to start getting ready for the wedding. I walk into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

We had the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner last night and I am not supposed to see Nicholas ui tim we do our first look. They have us getting ready on opposite sides of the castle.

"Good morning Mia."

"Hello Patrick."

"Aren't you excited for today?"

"I am so excited!"

"I remember when you were a sophomore and you were in my class. You couldn't even speak in front of a few people. Now, you are running a country and about to get married."

I walk up to my stepfather and give him a hug.

"All of you have helped me get this far."

I get some cereal, so I can go up and get ready.

After breakfast, I go back to my suite to start on my hair and makeup. Since my mom hates Paolo, Brigette is going to do my hair and makeup. She is in school part-time to become a cosmetologist.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in."

My mom walks in. "Good morning sweetheart." She gives me a hug.

"You are going to be a wonderful wife"

Brigette chimes in "I think so too."

"Thank you both." I am trying to keep the tears to a minimum, but we'll see how that goes.

"Where is your dress Mia?"

"It is in my closet near my other formal dresses."

"Okay."

My wedding dress is a strapless, a-line, lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. I fell in love with it when I saw it, hopefully Nicholas will too.

The ceremony is at 5, but we have to do pictures before the ceremony at 11.

I have a few bridesmaids, a few of my friends from college, the princesses from Spain and Portugal and Lily is my maid of honor.

Their dresses are blue and they are going to carry white roses.

Once Brigette is done with my hair and makeup, I go into my closet to change into my dress.

Grandma, my Mom and all of my bridesmaids are outside waiting for me to come out.

Brigette and Brigetta help me get into my dress and open the doors. I look at everyone's faces and they are so happy.

"Darling, you look gorgeous." My grandma tears up.

"Absolutely stunning." My mom carefully gives me a hug. "I can't believe it."

"Thanks you guys." I am tearing up a little, but I try not to ruin my makeup. Brigette was smart and put on mostly waterproof.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Today is the day that I am going to marry Mia. I can't wait for her to be my wife, since I have been waiting for about 9 months now.

I get up at around 9 and start to get ready.

My tux is black with a blue vest and black pants. I fix my hair with some gel and comb it like Mia likes it.

I have a few groomsmen who went to college with me in England. My best man is Joe, since he has become a father figure for both me and Mia. I think our bridal party is 4 bridesmaids, 4 groomsmen, a maid of honor, a best man, a flower girl and a ring bearer.

We start pictures at 11, since the ceremony is night. I do the pictures without Mia first so we can do our first look afterward.

During the photoshoot, I can stop taking my mind off of Mia and our life together. I used to have a lot of girlfriends and none of them with serious. Mia was different though. She made me grow up a lot and learn how to be a man.

As far as I am concerned, we did not invite my uncle to our wedding, because of what happened at Mia's wedding to Andrew. All of the guards know not to let him in, so everything can go smoothly.

After a few more shots, both of the photographers are ready to do the first look. I have to face the opposite way, so they can capture my reaction.

I hear a door open and the cameras start flashing like crazy. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Her dress is long and covered in lace. Her hair and makeup look amazing. I start to tear up a little bit and try to soak up all of the things going on in my head.

"I haven't see someone so beautiful in my entire life."

"That is so sweet. You look extremely handsome." Mia straightens my tie, while I stare into her eyes.

The photographers and wedding party are waiting for us to walk over to take the group pictures. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Charlotte, Queen Clarisse and Mia's mom crying. I swear, everyone cries at weddings!

Before we know it, all of the pictures are done and we have about a half-hour until the wedding starts. I kiss Mia on the forehead. "See you at the end of the aisle."

"You bet. I love you." She smiles at me and hugs me quickly.

Queen Clarisse walks over. "You guys can do all of that later, we have to run a tight schedule." She grabs Mia's hand and walks her over to the carriage. I laugh, since Queen Clarisse is really strict under pressure.


	7. Chapter 7

In the background, I hear the Archbishop start the ceremony and the music playing. One by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen start walking down the aisle. Joe is walking me down the aisle, since he is the closest thing I have to a father.

"I am so proud of you, Mia." Joe whispers as we wait to walk down the aisle. He takes me hand to comfort me.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe that any of this is happening."

"You are going to be a wonderful wife to Nicholas."

"I sure hope so." I laugh a little bit.

The Wedding March starts playing and Joe and I wait behind the door. This is the beginning of my new life.

All of a sudden, the doors open and I can see everyone, including my handsome groom.

This time, Nicholas starts crying for real. He is so overwhelmed with emotions and doesn't take his eyes off of me.

Once Joe walks me all of the way down the aisle, he gives me a kiss on the forehead and gives me over to Nicholas. I use my hand to wipe away his tears.

The Archbishop starts talking. "We are gathered here together to join together Her Majesty Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi and Lord Nicholas Deveraux in Holy Matrimony."

He goes on to tell the story about how we met and our complicated romance. We both say our vows but we both stare into each other's eyes the entire time.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Everyone is clapping and cheering as we kiss and walk back up the aisle. We run over to a room that no one is in and close the door.

We start kissing and crying all at the same time. Both of us are so happy to finally be married.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Nicholas asks

"Why no, you haven't."

"Well, every time I have kissed you, multiply that by about a million."

"That sounds about right!" I laugh and hug Nicholas tight.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it to see Charlotte. "Your Majesty, you need to go to the reception and greet everyone."

I look back at Nicholas. "Duty calls, Mr. Deveraux."

"That's what it sounds like Mrs. Deveraux."

We get into the carriage with my mom, grandma, Patrick and Joe.

Mom and Grandma give us a big hug. "Words cannot describe how happy I am for you both" My mom says in between tears.

"You found someone that you can spend the rest of your life with."

Patrick hugs me too. "If only Lana, Hannah and Montana could see you now."

We ride over to the reception back at the castle.

My hand is in Nicholas' and I am in heaven. Basically everyone is trying not to look like they are staring at us.

Once we get to the reception, Lily is waiting for me right at the door. She is jumping up and down like she used to do in high school. "Mia! I am so happy for you." She gives me a very tight hug.

I laugh and hug her back as a tear streams down my face. We walk into the reception, everyone is already dancing. The royal announcer hits his pole on the ground.

"Announcing Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Deveraux and Lord Nicholas Deveraux." A spotlight is placed on us and we walk to the dance floor to do our first dance. Our song, Love Me Tender by Adam Levy is playing. This is the same song that we danced to when we spent the night by the lake.

Right then, it seems like it is just me and Nicholas in the room with everyone else disappeared.

"Nicholas, just so you know, I don't want to have sex tonight."

"Okay. I am really tired actually."

"Good. I just wanted to tell you before one of us gets too drunk"

"I won't get drunk at our wedding. I have more class than that."

I laugh and he smirks at me, since I forgot that literally everyone in the room is watching us.

After the dance, the guests return the dance floor. I look at Nicholas' watch and it is already 7:30. "Wow, it is only 7:30" I say to Nicholas

"It feels like it is 10."

"Same here."

By 8:30, most of the guests have left, since the maids and servants have to clean up all of the decorations. Grandma walks up to me in private.

"Sweetheart, being married is like having the one missing piece of the puzzle in your life. I think that you and Nicholas are going to make great spices and hopefully parents in the future. I love you dear."

"Grandma, thank you so much for the advice and for getting me this far. Without you, I would still be living in San Francisco becoming an artist like my mom."

Joe walks over to us. "Now ladies, tonight is supposed to be a happy day. Stop with all of the tears."

"Alright. It is getting kinda late, so I should be getting to bed." I wipe the tears from my face.

"We love you so much Amelia. Have fun on your honeymoon."

"Thanks." They give me one last hug.

Nicholas is talking with Patrick so I walk over there to get him.

"Hello Mia. Are you here to take Nicholas?"

"Actually, yes. It is getting late."

"You guys be safe." Patrick rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Whatever you say. Goodnight."

Suddenly, Nicholas picks me up and carries me up the stairs. I laugh really loudly and everyone watches us. Once we get to our suite, the guards open the door. Nicholas puts me down and I get changed into some pajamas.

"Honestly, I don't understand how people have sex after their wedding. I am exhausted." Nicholas gets some pajamas out of his drawer.

"Do you want to just snuggle and watch tv?" I ask.

"That sounds wonderful."

After we both change into pajamas, we get into our bed and snuggle. Nicholas turns on the Genovian News Channel and they are talking about our wedding.

"Genovia's sweethearts, Lord Nicholas Deveraux and Her Majesty Amelia Renaldi are married. They were married in a beautiful church ceremony this evening. It was a rather small event, since neither side has many family members. Congratulations to the happy couple."

Half way through the broadcast, I start to doze off in Nicholas' arms. Everything in my life is perfect at this very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Once you finish this chapter, read my author's note below to enter a competition.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It has been 8 months since Mia and Nicholas got married and Mia has still been doing a good job being queen. Joe and I have also been doing well. We are both enjoying our retirement.

Today is Nicholas' birthday and Mia is planning a surprise for him. I know what it is, Mia swore me to secrecy.

After the wedding, Mia and Nicholas went on their honeymoon in the Caribbean. All of the planning and stress was a lot on Mia, so they both needed a break.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For Nicholas' birthday, I have been planning a big surprise for him. Charlotte is helping me plan and she is the only one who knows the secret. His birthday is today and he is going to be in meetings until 4.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A few days ago, I noticed that my period was about 3 days late. Just out of curiosity, I took a pregnancy test, since Nicholas and I have been trying for a baby.

The first test that I took was positive, and the second, and the third. I kinda had a feeling that I was pregnant, but seeing it on the test made me get emotional.

The first thing I do is call Charlotte, since I know that she will keep my secret.

"Um, Charlotte, can you come up to my suite please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will be up there in a minute."

While I am waiting for Charlotte, I start to pace, thinking about how this will affect our life. Once I hear a knock, I open the door for Charlotte.

"What's the matter Mia?"

"Have a look for yourself." I walk her into my bathroom and show her the pregnancy test.

"Oh. Congratulations." She smiles, but notices how stressed out I am.

"Mia, everything is going to be fine. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not ready for this. The entire country is depending on me. How could I be so irresponsible?"

"You are ready. I know it. Nicholas, your grandmother and I can take care of the country."

"I guess you are right. All of these hormones are making me crazy."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"I would have to guess a week or two. My morning sickness hasn't started."

"Okay, do you want to tell Nicholas?"

"I want to surprise him on his birthday. He would be so happy."

"I can start planning a small party."

"Can it only be us, my grandparents and my parents? I don't want everyone to know yet."

"That can be done."

"Thank you so much Charlotte." I give her a hug.

"No problem, congratulations."

Charlotte leaves and starts to secretly plan Nicholas' party.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tonight is the night of Nicholas' party and I can't wait to tell him that he is going to be a father. It has taken everything in me to not tell him yet, so tonight cannot come any quicker.

The small party is supposed to start at 5:30 and Nicholas just came out of his meetings.

"How were the meetings, babe?"

"There sure were long and boring."

"Thanks for filling in for me. I had to take some phone calls and write my speech for the children's home opening."

"No problem sweetheart." He kisses me sweetly.

Before I know it, it is time for me to surprise Nicholas.

"Hey babe. I have a little surprise for you." I take his hand and lead him into the living room where my parents, grandma and Joe are sitting. They all shout "Surprise!"

Nicholas is very surprised since everyone he loves is here to celebrate with him. We eat dinner and cake. After that, we go back into the living room to open presents.

My parents give him a new pair of black shoes. Grandma and Joe give him two new ties. Now, it is time for me to unveil my surprise. I walk over and get a fairly small box and place it in his lap.

He starts to open it and takes out a card. Inside it reads, "Sorry I couldn't come in time to see you for your birthday. See you in September! Your Son or Daughter."

He reads through the letter and jumps up in his seat.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! You're pregnant! Oh my gosh!"

I walk over to Nicholas and he has tears streaming down his face. "Are you serious?"

I reach into the bag and pull out one of the pregnancy tests. I show it to him as proof. "Here you go Daddy."

"It's true! I can't believe it."

Nicholas hugs me and picks me up. I quickly tell him to put me down. "Be careful. I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Is this true, Mia? Am I going to be a grandmother?"

"Yes mom. I promise."

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom. Both Patrick and my mom give me a hug, still trying to be gentle.

I already told my grandmother a few hours ago, but she and Joe come to give me a hug anyway.

"That makes me feel really old, if I'm going to be a great-grandmother."

Nicholas is still shocked. He walks up to me and puts his ear on my stomach. "Hello baby. I am your daddy. You are going to be the most loved baby in the world!" He kisses my stomach.

"You will have plenty of time to kiss our child after he is born." I laugh, since he is being so silly.

"When do you want to tell the rest of the country?"

"I want to tell them in a month or so, since I'm only 2 weeks pregnant."

Charlotte walks in the room. "Your Majesty, Lily is on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, that's really good timing."

Charlotte hands me the phone. "Mia?"

"Hey Lil! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me and Kip on Wednesday."

"That sounds wonderful. I have something I have to tell you."

"Spit it out. Whatever it is."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. I am so happy for you!"

"Don't tell anyone! We are going to wait to tell the rest of the country."

"I promise. Can't wait to see you on Wednesday!"

"See you later Lil"

She hangs up the phone and I hand it back to Charlotte.

The rest of the night, we are celebrating Nicholas' birthday and my pregnancy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note

Hey everybody! Thank you for reading my fanfiction up to this point. Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions for improvement in my story.

I am also going to choose a name for Mia and Nicholas' baby. To enter, you have to comment a boy's name and a girl's name. I will choose my favorite one of each gender. The name will be featured in the story, depending on if it is a girl or a boy.

Remember to follow and comment!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I wake up and Mia is not there. I hear her throwing up in the bathroom. I get up and rush to see if she is okay.

I grab her hair and make sure it doesn't get in her face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." I try to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Did I wake you up?" Mia says wiping her face.

"I was worried about you. I'm sorry that our baby is making you sick."

"I'm much better now." She tries to reassure me.

"You need to rest. I don't want you overworking yourself." I pick her up and place her in our bed.

"I guess you are right."

I call Charlotte and tell her to cancel any appointments that Mia has until noon. Fortunately, most of her meetings are around 3:00, giving her plenty of time to rest.

I still can't believe that I am going to be a father, since Mia and I met just a year and a half ago.

Tomorrow, we have our first doctor's appointment with Mia's OBGYN.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ever since I told Nicholas, he has been babying me. We have our first doctor's appointment around 10. I am not showing yet, since I am only 2 weeks along. We have a double date with Lily and Kip tonight as well, so we can tell them about our appointment.

We leave the palace around 9:30 and the press are swarming us. Nicholas and I try to make sure we don't give away my pregnancy.

We don't take the limo, since I only use it for special events.

Shades is driving us and drops us off at the front door. Luckily only a few press follow us all the way to the doctor. Thankfully, my doctor's office is in a big office building with 30 other doctors.

"Are you ready for this? Nicholas grabs my hand as we walk into the building.

"Yes, I can't wait." I walk up the the front desk and write my name down on the check-in list. A few of the people in the waiting room are staring at me and Nicholas.

We wait for about 10 minutes until the nurse calls my name. "Mia Deveraux?"

I stand up and the nurse shows us to our room. "Good morning Your Majesty. Let me get the ultrasound machine set up for you."

"Thank you." I sit down on the exam table waiting for the nurse to come back. A few minutes later, the nurse walks in with the machine.

"Your majesty, laid down on the table and lift your shirt up a little."

"We are going to be seeing each other a lot in the next few month. Can you please call me Mia?"

"Of course, Mia." The nurse places a cold gel on my stomach. "Is this the father, Mia?"

"Yes. I am positive." I reply as she places the wand on my stomach

"Let's see what we have here." The nurse moves the wand around looking for the baby. She stops over a gray blob in my uterus. "Here's your baby."

Nicholas walks over and gets a better look. "Wow. It's actually there." He takes my hand. "That is amazing."

"Do you guys want a picture?" The nurse asks us.

"Definitely. Can you print out three?"

"I will be back in the minute with the pictures." The nurse wipes off the gel on my stomach and goes to put the machine up.

Once the nurse comes back with the pictures I ask sternly, "Everything that you saw here today is supposed to be confidential. Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course. Anything for you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." She hands me the pictures and Nicholas and I leave to go back to the castle.

The press is swarming around our car as we leave, asking me questions like, "Is it true that you are resigning as Queen? What do you think about Nicholas taking over as King? Have you become incompetent as our Queen?"

I try to ignore them since they always try to push my buttons. We get into the car and Shades drives us all the way back to the castle.

Once we get back, grandma is waiting for us in the living room. "How was it? Do you have any pictures?"

"We have one for you, one for us and one for Mom and Patrick. I can mail it to them today."

She takes the sonogram out of my hand. "This is amazing! I am in love already."

I laugh, since she is always a little overdramatic

I take the sonogram picture out of my purse and place it on my dresser next to the picture from our wedding.

Over the months, my stomach grows bigger and bigger as everyone waits for the arrival of the next princess or prince of Genovia.

We announced our pregnancy to the country when I was 4 months pregnant and starting to show. The country and the press were very happy with my pregnancy, since I was providing an heir for the throne.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note

If you want to participate in my competition, please enter your names in the reviews. I will not accept any entries after 1/11/16 at 8:00 PM Eastern Time. If no one participates, I will choose the names myself.


	10. Chapter 10

8 months ago, I found out that I was pregnant. Now, I am going to be a mom any day now! Everyone is so excited to see our baby boy in the next couple of weeks. My mom, Helen, and Patrick have moved to Genovia permanently, so they can be more involved in their grandson's life.

Three months ago, my grandma and I went to my doctor's appointment, since Nicholas had to go to Spain for a meeting. I was so excited to find out that I was having a son. The news spread like wildfire, since everyone in Genovia wanted to know.

I wake up and stare down at my humongous stomach. "Nicholas?"

"What's up love?"

"I feel like a whale. Can't he just come out yet?"

"I'm sorry babe. It shouldn't be longer than a week until he is here."

"Ugh. I am so anxious to see him." I try to get out of our bed and make myself useful.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom. I will see you later."

I don't bother changing out of my pajama pants and t-shirt, since I don't care what I look like at the moment. As I walk over to the guest suite, Charlotte passes by.

"Your Majesty, do you need some help?"

"I can manage. Thank you Charlotte."

"Okay. Don't overdo it." She smiles and walks into my grandma's suite to talk to her.

I knock on the door. "Mom? Patrick?"

Patrick comes to the door. "Hi Mia. Come on in."

"Thanks." I waddle into my mom's room.

"Hey sweetie! How are you feeling."

"I feel like a whale, honestly. I can't do anything anymore." I sit down in a chair, tired from walking over to their suite.

"That's normal. Are you having any labor pains?"

"Just like every 2 hours. I wish it would take this long."

"He will be here before you know it."

"I sure hope so."

My mom gives me a hug and so does Patrick. They have been very encouraging, since they moved. Trevor has been enrolled in preschool, since he is 2 years old now. My parents want him to live as normal of a life as possible.

"I'm going to lie down in my room and watch television, since that's all i'm good for."

"Here. I will walk you over to your room." My mom helps me up out of the chair and to my room.

"Mom, I am so scared about all of this. How did you do it?"

"That's why they invented the Epidural." My mom rubs my back. "Without it, I probably wouldn't of had Trevor."

"Hopefully I can get one."

As the guards open the door, I feel a surge of liquid on my legs. "Mom, what just happened?"

She looks down at my pajama pants. "I think your water just broke."

I get into a surge of panic for a second. "No this can't be happening. Not right now."

"I'm going to call Charlotte and tell Nicholas."

My mom helps me into a chair in my sitting room and runs to get Nicholas from the kitchen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I am in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Mia and Queen Clarisse when Helen runs into the kitchen.

"Nicholas, Mia's water just broke."

I wave of emotions come over me and I run to get Charlotte. "Charlotte?"

"Yes? What's wrong."

"Mia's in labor. Can you get the wheelchair?"

"Of course. I will be there in a second."

As I run to see Mia, she is in the middle of a contraction. "Why the hell does this hurt so much?"

"I'm so sorry babe. We will be at the hospital in a second." Charlotte comes to our suite with the wheelchair and I pick up Mia and put her in it. Queen Clarisse and Joe come to help us. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Come with us to the hospital." I load Mia into the limo with Helen and Clarisse. Joe and Patrick take a different car, so they don't get in the way.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once we get into the limo, everyone starts to calm down a little bit. Everyone is trying to comfort me, but all I can focus on is the intense pain. I am lying down in the seats and Nicholas is holding my hand. We get to the hospital in about 10 minutes. The nurse helps me into the wheelchair. "I can't do this."

Grandma reassures me, "Yes you can. I believe in you sweetheart." She sits down with Joe as they wheel me into the delivery room.

Mom and Nicholas come with me. The doctor asks, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About an hour." Nicholas has been keeping track of the time.

"Okay. You should be here for a while then, Your Majesty."

I moan in pain. "Does that mean that I can at least get an Epidural?"

"I will let you know when you can get your Epidural. You should be able to get it."

"Thank you, Doctor." My mom says as he leaves the room.

A few seconds later, my contraction stops, so I can relax. "You are doing great honey." My mom holds my hand. "He will be here in a few hours."

Nicholas walks back out to the waiting room to tell everyone that it will be a while before I can give birth. Joe and Patrick get up and leave, but my grandma comes into the delivery room to say goodbye.

She peeks into the room. "Good luck everyone. I can't wait to hold my great-grandson." I smile and she gives a hug. "I am going back to the castle to update everyone and wait for a call from one of you." Joe comes to take Grandma back to the limo so they can go back to the castle. By now, there is a crowd of press outside the hospital waiting for the new prince to arrive. Everyone is so anxious to see the prince, but I wish we could have some privacy. Thankfully, the maternity ward is on the 4th floor, so none of the press can see in the window.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After 2 hours of contractions, the nurse comes in with the equipment for my epidural. Hopefully, it will decrease some of the pain, so I can relax. By now, my contractions are twenty-five minutes apart.

I decide to take a quick catnap, so I can be wide awake when my baby comes. My nap only lasts 20 minutes, because of another contraction. My mom and Nicholas are right by my side.

Once my contractions get 5 minutes apart and I am 10 cm dilated, my OBGYN comes in and so do 2 nurses. "Your Majesty, get ready to push in a couple of minutes."

The doctor tells Nicholas to count to ten once I start pushing and for my mom to hold my hand. Even after having my epidural, the pain is excruciating. I feel the next contraction coming.

"Mia, start pushing."

Nicholas starts counting, "Ten, nine, eight, seven,..."

My mom is trying to comfort me. "You're almost there. Breathe Mia, Breathe."

I scream out of pain and yell, "Nicholas, we are never having any more children. Are you listening?"

He nods, knowing this is only temporary. "You can do this babe."

Another contraction starts and the cycle continues. I continue pushing with all of the strength in me. At the end of the contraction, I feel a sudden release of pressure. Half awake, I hear a baby crying and tears start pouring down my face. Nicholas watches as the nurse cleans him off. His smile is really big. The nurse takes our son and places him into my arms.

"He's here."

"Babe, you did such a wonderful job. I am so proud of you." He sits next to me in my hospital bed. My mom is on the phone with my grandma telling that they should come over.

His hands are so little and he puts his hand around Nicholas' finger. "The two most important men in my life."

My mom hangs up the phone. "Can I hold my grandson?" I give my son to my mom. Nicholas takes out our camera and gets a picture of my mom with our son.

After a few minutes, Grandma, Joe and Patrick come in the room. Their faces light up when they see the baby. Nicholas gets pictures of them getting to hold our son. "Does he have a name?" Patrick asks as he is given the baby.

"I think we have a name." I look at Nicholas and he nods.

"Connor Joseph Devereaux."

Joe's face turns from excitement to tears. "You don't have to do this Mia."

"I am positive. Nicholas and I talked it over and we agreed that it was the best choice."

"He already has the haircut." Nicholas laughs.

"I guess you are right about that." Joe laughs.

Patrick hands Connor over to Joe.

I start to feel sleepy, since I just gave birth. Nicholas looks at me. "Can we let the new mom rest a little? She is about to fall asleep."

Joe puts Connor in his bassinette and everyone walks out of the room, except for Nicholas. "Babe, can you snuggle with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

He gets up from his chair and sits down on the hospital bed. He puts his gentle arms around me and I drift off into a deep sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once Mia falls asleep, I start to think of how far we have come in these last 2 years. Today is one of the proudest days of my life, since the woman I love gave me a son. All of this wouldn't have been possible if she got married to Andrew. After a while, I fall asleep as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note

Congratulations to zuka4one for winning the name competition. I changed the middle name you gave me, so it would be more sentimental. Thank you for being the only one who entered!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for another chapter! I have been so busy with school and sports that my fanfiction has moved down my list of priorities. I still have to finish Chapter 11c, but I promise that I can get it to you all in a few days. Thank you for your patience!

-annarschultz


End file.
